earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Lane
History Lucy Lane: 1980 - Present Lucy is the second daughter of Sam Lane, making her the little sister of Lois Lane. Where Lois grew up doing her best to get out of her dad's shadow, Lucy embraced that shadow. She felt comfortable being daddy's little girl, possibly because she did not feel like she could adequately compete with her older sister based on merits and accomplishments alone. At a young age, Lucy realized her path to success was not in challenging her sister, but in being the good little soldier and listening to what her general wanted of her. Lucy spent much of her childhood accompanying her father on the military base whenever she could so much so that many of the bases' soldiers would call her "the Colonel's Aid" or "Little Colonel Lane". When the Lanes settled in Metropolis, Lucy was twelve, and she had to start living away from the military base. She was expected to go to public school. Lucy was grateful that her sister was four years older than her as it gave Lucy the space she needed from her sister to craft her own identity in her own school. Lucy made a good deal of friends and was quite the popular girl and only had to compete with Lois at home, but still the two sisters too their approach to their lives completely different. Lois pursued journalism and Lucy had not figured out who she was or what she wanted. Lucy decided to try out journalism herself and though she did not stick with the pursuit for long, she did snatch up a boyfriend from the school newspaper, a young photographer named Jimmy Olsen. Lucy and Jimmy dated for quite a while. Lucy was a commanding girlfriend, but Jimmy was more than happy to do her bidding as he realized she was way out of his league. When the two graduated, Lucy broke up with Jimmy as she decided to take her father up on his offer of getting her in West Point, but she gave Jimmy a parting gift. Lucy convinced Lois, who had just been accepted as an intern at the Daily Planet, to recommend Jimmy for a low-level position at the Daily Planet after he had been denied entry to Metropolis U. In West Point, Lucy proved she had more than her dad's last name. To put it bluntly, Lucy kicked butt. She had found her calling. Lucy graduated third in her class, but it was exceptionally close. Combining her scores with her connections, Lucy just about had her pick of assignments, or could have, if Sam Lane didn't step in. Lucy was assigned to the Pentagon as part of an Intelligence detail. It was a good post, but it was far from the action Lucy wanted to be in the thick of. But Lucy could not challenge her dad, and so she did what she was told to do. Still, Lucy made sure she was ready for when her chance presented itself. Lucy took every opportunity she had to broaden her training and make new connections. Despite it all, Lucy had only attained the rank of Captain after fifteen years. This convinced Lucy it was time to change course and step out of her dad's shadow. Lucy joined the DEO. Director Bones saw her skill and put it to good use. After proving herself in the field, Bones put her in charge of overseeing President Luthor's Advena Legion.Oracle Files: Lucy Lane Threat Assessment Resources * Military Officer Training & Experience * Intelligence Operative Training * DEO Agent Training * Highly Intelligent & Resourceful * Connected (Military, Press, Politics) * Exceptional Leadership Qualities * Expert Strategist and Leader * Exceptional Markswoman * Black Belt in 3 Martial Arts Styles Trivia and Notes Trivia * She voted for Lex Luthor during the presidential election. * She attended Lex Luthor's wedding as her father's plus-one. Notes * Lucy being a member of the DEO is a nod to the Supergirl TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Lucy Lane * Character Gallery: Lucy Lane Category:Characters Category:DEO Category:Advena Legion Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Marksmanship Category:Military Protocol Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Government Agents Category:National Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity